Summer's Scion
(A young boy around Pele Hyrr's age with golden hair and blue eyes is sitting on the window seat in his room, staring longingly out the window.) (The boy, Leo Brander, reaches out to touch the glass.) Summer Brander: What are you doing? (Leo jerks his hand away and turns to his father.) Leo Brander: I was...thinking. About the world. Summer Brander: Well, don't think about that. You're not gonna see it anytime soon. (Leo scowls.) Leo Brander: How come you never let me do anything? Summer Brander: That's not true. I let you read. Leo Brander: I mean outside. I don't remember the last time I got fresh air and sunshine. No, it's always "stay in the mansion, it's good for your health" and "it's not safe out there, you belong indoors". Well, maybe I don't. Have you ever considered someone other than you might have opinions? Summer Brander: Occasionally. This isn't one of those times. Besides, the outside world is far too scary for you- Leo Brander: See?! You're making excuses again! You always make excuses! (Summer glares at his son.) Summer Brander: Leonidas Brander, I have very good reasons for my so-called "excuses". You're just like the Rebels back in high school, always questioning the system! Leo Brander: I'm willing to bet even your stupid "Royals" would be mad at you right now! Gods, why do you never make an effort to understand me?! You just keep going on about how the outside world is oh so dangerous when you never give me an explanation! Don't you owe me one?! Summer Brander: You're just a kid! Leo Brander: I'll be fifteen soon! I deserve answers to my questions! Like, for example, why aren't you letting me interact with anyone?! Why do you never tell me your secrets?! Why are you being such a terrible father?!? (Summer storms out and slams the door shut. Leo glares daggers at it.) (Summer angrily walks down the hallway until he's a good way away from Leo's room. His angry face fades, replaced with a much sadder look. He sits against the wall and buries his face in his hands.) Summer Brander: ...what the Helheim am I gonna do... (A flashback is shown. A little boy, eight years old, is arguing with a man that looks to be his father.) Young Boy: Half frost-giant?! Why did you never tell me?! Man: I just didn't want you to hate me, Summer...I'm sorry. Young!Summer Brander: Well, you didn't, and now I really hate you, Dad! Freyr: Summer, I- Young!Summer Brander: No! Go away! Don't come back! (Flash-forward to a week later. The younger Summer is scowling and tracing circles on his pillow. Then, someone knocks on the door.) Person: S-Summer...? Young!Summer Brander: Oh. You're back, Dad. How was your trip? (The door opens, and it isn't Freyr; it's his sister Freyja, whose cheeks are tear stained.) Young!Summer Brander: Hi, Aunt Freyja...why are you crying? Freyja: F-Freyr...he's...gone... Young!Summer Brander: ...W-what? Freyja: O-on the trip...h-he just...d-disappeared... (Summer blinks.) Young!Summer Brander: So he's- Freyja: Not officially...there was...no...body... (She collapses to the floor, sobbing. Summer stares at the ground.) Young!Summer Brander: ...I never said goodbye... (We flash back to the present, at night. Leo is tying a rope made of bedsheets.) Leo Brander: Goodbye, Father. Assuming you even miss me... (He finishes the rope, ties one end to the windowsill, and slides down. Leo then runs off into the night as the screen fades to black.) Category:Fan Webisodes